


The Con

by QueenAsha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should get a cat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Con

“We should get a cat,” Bela tells her.

Charlie freezes up. “Oh?”

“A Siamese,” Bela clarifies “I used to have one, before–” she cuts off that thought before it can truly begin. “Anyway, she was nice. I miss having a cat around the house.”

Charlie closes her eyes, and for just a moment, she allows herself to entertain the thought. Maybe not a Siamese, she'd be more likely to go to an animal shelter. She glances up at Bela. _I've always had a soft spot for strays_. She imagines waking up, her hands curled around Bela's waist and a cat purring at their feet...

She likes the idea. She likes the hopeful smile on Bela's face even more. But even so...

A cat would suggest permanence. Something long-term. Bela wasn't asking for a cat, she was asking for commitment. In another life, she might have said yes. If she'd lived a life were escaping and taking on new personas hadn't become a second nature, she thinks she would have.

“I'm allergic,” she says. “Better not.”

She turns away so that she doesn't have to watch Bela's smile falter.


End file.
